


Общество Мертвых Врачей

by Lala_Sara



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любое совпадение с персонажами и событиями фильма «Общество Мертвых Поэтов» намеренно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общество Мертвых Врачей

PUCK  
…Not a mouse  
Shall disturb this hallowed house.  
I am sent with broom before,  
To sweep the dust behind the door.  
“Midsummer night’s dream” William Shakespeare

ПАК  
…В доме мышь  
Не спугнет святую тишь.  
Я пришел сюда с метлой  
Мусор вымести долой.  
«Сон в летнюю ночь» Уильям Шекспир

 

\- В юности я хотел стать актёром, - признание Вилсона прозвучало как гром с ясного неба – Хауз не видел ни одной причины для подобного откровения. Нет, он любил узнавать о своём друге что-то новое, но были правила игры. Правила игры гласили – Вилсон не должен ничего рассказывать, Хауз должен узнавать обо всём сам. Это была давняя игра, обросшая традициями, нельзя было нарушать её вот так, ни с того ни с сего. Ну да, они в этот вечер посмотрели какую-то сюрреалистичную постановку «Сна в летнюю ночь», или как утверждал титул, просто «Летнюю ночь», и курили накрученные для только что упокоившегося мистера Маджеллы, уже бывшего пациента Вилсона, косяки, не пропадать же добру, но ничего не предвещало подобного взрыва. Они курили вместе травку и раньше, Джеймс даже от правды и вызова всегда отказывался, а тут…

\- Я играл в университетской труппе Пака. Имел успех.

\- Клёво. У девочек, я так полагаю.

\- У всех. У одногруппников, у труппы, у нашего режиссера, у профессора литературы, все в один голос твердили, что я могу спокойно забыть о медицинской карьере в пользу рамповых огней. Я серьёзно думал о том, чтобы бросить медицинский и поступить в театральный.

\- И что же тебя остановило?

\- Не что, а кто.

\- Мистер Вилсон решил, что лицедейство и шутовство – не подобающее занятие для его приличного еврейского мальчика? – передразнил Хауз еврейский акцент отца Джима.

Джим кивнул.

\- Я сломался. Погрузился в учёбу…

\- Но ты не ненавидишь своего отца? – спросил Грег, так как этот вопрос его интересовал больше всего. Его собственный отец сделал всё, чтобы его сын ненавидел его. Но он, по крайней мере, не сломал ему карьеру. А вот как можно жить с таким?

\- Нет, его поведение не имеет ничего общего с жестокостью. Это совсем другое, Хауз.

\- Но ты делаешь не то, что хочешь. И это на всю жизнь. Ты не можешь вот так развестись со своей работой и приобрести новую, это не твои жёны. Возможно, твоя череда неудавшихся браков – это сублимация? Ты хочешь перемен, но их не будет. Слишком занят даже для того, чтобы посещать драмкружок.

\- Нет, теперь это не имеет значения, - губ Вилсона коснулась улыбка Моны Лизы – чудо, которое умеет делать только он, у Хауза в этом месте получается банальная, ну, может, не такая банальная, но всё-таки усмешка. – Имело. Когда-то. До тех пор, пока я не встретил тебя. А потом понял, к чему всё это было. Иногда судьба ведёт нас странными путями. И пока мы не дойдём до цели, мы считаем, что судьба нас по ним волочет. Но стоит нам увидеть эту цель, и мы сами бежим навстречу ей вприпрыжку. Некоторым везёт, они видят далеко, дорога их пряма и освещена. А некоторым достаются тёмные закоулки. И пока я буквально не врезался в тебя, пытаясь вписаться в очередной поворот, я думал, что меня увели с моего пути, и света в конце моего туннеля больше нет.

Джеймс покрутил в пальцах уже почти дотлевший до конца косяк и, наконец, затянулся.

\- Слишком мелодраматично для тебя, прости, - прошелестел он, выпуская дым.

Грег мотнул головой заворожено, и только через полминуты догадался сказать вслух:

\- Нет.

Но сам себя не услышал, из горла вырвался только приглушенный хрип.

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - прочистив горло, как можно тише сказал Хауз.

\- Но ведь сам посуди, - Вилсон после затяга слегка оживился. – Сколько шансов, что мы бы встретились, не стань я доктором? Ноль, - он показал пальцами, в которых держал косяк, вышеозвученную цифру. – Нихиль. Зеро. Абсолютно никаких шансов. Ты ведь не ходишь в театр.

\- Ну почему… - Хауз тут же подхватил новую игру. – Ты бы мог стать серийным актером… Э… звучит, как серийный убийца… А, сериальным актёром! Ты бы снялся в скажем Одиноких Сердцах….

\- Да, и ты стал бы моим огромным фанатом… - Вилсон посмотрел на Хауза изучающее. Тот тут же закивал головой:

\- Ага, даже больше, стокером.

\- И мы бы встретились один раз в суде, на котором бы тебе запретили приближаться ко мне ближе, чем на сто ярдов.

\- Пфф, - махнул Грег рукой с переданным ему косяком. – Меня бы это не остановило. Я бы продолжал тебя преследовать.

\- И в конце концов получил пулю от моего телохранителя.

\- Хм…

Они оба задумались. Нерадостный сценарий. А что если…

\- Если Магомет не может прийти к горе, может ей самой стоит спуститься в долину? – усмехнулся Хауз. – Положим, знаменитый актер Джеймс Вилсон…

\- …Заболеет тяжелодиагностируемой болезнью, - словил его мысль Джеймс.

\- …Которую может диагностировать только знаменитый врач Грегори Хауз, - Хауз показал на себя обоими руками.

\- Принц спасает принцессу от лап дракона…

\- Волчанки!

\- Почему волчанки?

\- Потому что её ещё не было.

\- Ага. Принц спасает принцессу от лап волчанки, и все живут дальше долго и счастливо. Только вот… Ты своих пациентов предпочитаешь диагностировать, сидя в собственном кабинете.

\- Ну, на знаменитого актера я бы пошёл посмотреть сам, - отверг аргумент Грег.

\- Если бы я снялся в «Сексе в другом городе» и был женщиной?

\- Тебе пришлось бы сняться в одном из моих любимых сериалов, да, иначе как бы я тебя увидел, но тебя бы я определенно заметил, даже если бы ты не был женщиной.

\- Даже если бы? – Вилсон захихикал. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты говоришь?

Хауз тоже захихикал, хотя не понял, над чем хихикает Джеймс.

\- Всё равно это не честно, - после того, как приступ хихиканья прошёл, сказал Грег.

\- Что?

\- То, что я получаю удовольствие от того, что делаю, а ты нет. Неудивительно, что ты такой зажатый. Я бы вообще повесился.

\- Это не совсем… правда. По крайней мере, не вся правда. Да, возможно, так. Но я об этом не жалею. Ты с лихвой мне всё компенсируешь.

\- И именно поэтому ты сел на анти-депрессанты? Потому что я «всё тебе с лихвой компенсирую»? Нашёл себе сублимацию… - он закатил глаза. – Самую большую задницу в обозримой части галактики.

\- Что я могу сказать, да, ты большая задница.

\- И я этого не скрываю, - гордо выпятив грудь, высказал Хауз, но почувствовал в своих словах даже не иронию, горечь. Вилсон закрыл глаза и с шумом выдохнул.

\- Знаю, я не должен был тебе всего этого говорить. Ведь теперь ты точно знаешь, что я ожидаю от тебя чего-то, что ты, очевидно, не всегда даёшь, и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что я возможно единственный, на чьи чувства тебе не наплевать, а чувство вины – это твоя самая нелюбимая часть бытия. У тебя на ней явный пунктик, - Вилсон отобрал у Хауза крохотный бычок, который остался от последнего косяка, и попытался им затянуться – тот развалился прямо у него на губах. Трясущимися руками Джеймс взял со стола ещё один и минуту пытался прикурить. Грегу пришло в голову, что он должен был помочь Джиму, только тогда, когда косяк, наконец, благополучно задымил. – Ты изгнал из себя любое сомнение в том, что ты всегда прав, только чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватым. Но у тебя остался один маленький кусочек криптонита, и это я. Иногда ты вытаскиваешь его из свинцовой коробки, чтобы почувствовать себя обычным человеком, а не суперменом. Меня убивает то, что ты снова и снова прячешь меня обратно в коробку. Потому что у меня такая же зависимость от тебя, как у тебя от меня. Это симбиоз, когда ты это поймёшь. И в коробке, в темноте, я снова перестаю видеть свой свет в конце тоннеля, снова чувствую себя бредущим без цели по закоулкам жизни. И только жалкий лучик света из замочной скважины не даёт мне забыть, что там, снаружи, светит солнце.

\- Чёрт. Ты хорош в метафорах, - передёрнуло Хауза. Он и вправду почувствовал себя лежащим в тёмной коробке, ждущим, когда ее, наконец, откроют. Он жадно затянулся протянутым косяком, и его ещё раз передёрнуло – начинался лёгкий озноб.

\- Это ты. Это всё ты, - покачал головой Вилсон. – Ты – моя сцена. Ты – мой зрительный зал. Ты – пьеса, которую я играю всю жизнь. Ты – огни моей рампы. Ты – моя жизнь…

Грег забыл выдохнуть. И, когда передержанный дым начал напоминать о себе, щекоча гланды, закашлялся. Вилсон только что признался ему в любви. Конечно, укуренный до блеска в глазах, но всё ещё в сознании, связно говорящий, а не бормочущий в пьяном угаре, как не раз бывало раньше. Что делать с этим фактом? Снова сделать вид, что ничего не было, вряд ли получится, Джеймс вряд ли забудет, что только что сказал, да и сейчас надо будет как-то отреагировать… Во всём виноваты анти-депрессанты, будь они неладны, возможно сочетание с канабисом…

\- Я ничего особенного не жду, - прервал Вилсон лихорадочный поток его мыслей. – Просто не заталкивай меня в коробку надолго…

\- Что, если я вовсе не буду заталкивать тебя обратно в коробку? – неожиданно для себя сказал Хауз. – Знаешь, что упустили Сигель и Шустер? Криптонцы на своём Криптоне – обычные люди, с таким-то количеством криптонита вокруг. Это только на Земле, где его нет, они становятся суперменами. И ты не кусочек. Ты целая планета, на которой я живу. Трудно запихать в коробку целую планету. Ещё труднее жить вне её. Так что мы квиты.

На лице Вилсона опять заиграла неуверенная улыбка Джоконды.

\- Я обещаю, что буду чаще спускаться на твердую землю, - довольно кивнул Грег. – А когда мне приспичит выйти на орбиту, ты знаешь, что делать. Гравитация, - он изобразил руками, как воображаемая «планета» притягивает воображаемого «криптонца» за воображаемую верёвку.

\- Ты хорош в метафорах, - полностью улыбнулся Джим.

\- Точно. Я тебя обметафорил, - триумфально объявил Хауз.

Да, викодин с канабисом тоже не сочетаются.

О том, что дружба была метафорически объявлена любовью, Грег вспомнил только проснувшись, когда, привычно потянувшись за утренней порцией викодина, уткнулся носом в мягкие волосы на затылке Джима и почувствовал себя человеком. Просто человеком. Супермены обычно мечтают стать обычными людьми, знаете ли, - лениво подумал Хауз, устраивая больную ногу удобней на бедре Джеймса и поняв, что в данную минуту викодин может и подождать. И иногда их мечты сбываются.


End file.
